


Chasing Down the Sun with You

by BlueRems



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, CEO Minhyun, Idol Kim Jonghyun, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRems/pseuds/BlueRems
Summary: Minhyun sighed.He could make people's dream come true, let the world listen and acknowledge their music. He could build a business from scratch and make it one of the top leading music industries. But the fact that he fell deep in love with Korea's top artist, Kim Jonghyun was never part of his plans. It was hard enough to try catch Jonghyun’s attention, but fighting the world for it? Minhyun must have really done something bad in his past life, life was just too cruel.





	Chasing Down the Sun with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again with another 2hyun fic.  
> It's completely random and hope you enjoy!

“Jonghyun come back to bed,” Minhyun hummed as he lazily lifted the soft fabric of his bedsheets over his naked body. It was always like this. The vibrant rays of the sun were shining brightly through the gaps of his curtains, harshly reminding Minhyun of the fact that it was once again time to say goodbye. He hated mornings. 

“Minhyun, you know I can’t,” Jonghyun softly spoke as he shuffled around the bedroom trying to locate his clothes that were carelessly thrown away last night. The corner of Minhyun’s mouth sadly quirked upwards. He knew what the answer would be. In fact, it was always the same thing. Even though knowing the answer to come it still didn’t quell the slight ache the rejection left in his chest. But it was an ache that he promised to never reveal and was content to forever keep it to himself. No one needed to know, especially Jonghyun. 

Minhyun's eyes followed Jonghyun as he moved from one side of the room to the other, failing to make any progress. His eyes appreciated the way Jonghyun's muscles would flex every time he picked up a pair of clothes. The light from the sun, emphasising the leanness of his back and the sharpness of his face. If Minhyun could, he would watch Jonghyun all day. He really did despise mornings. 

"You did this on purpose didn't you," Jonghyun accused, turning around with a smile across his face. 

"Mr Kim, are you accusing me of I crime I did not commit," Minhyun questioned, his face quick to hide the disappointment left behind from Jonghyun’s rejection. 

"If it was anybody else, I wouldn't question it. But alas, it's not anybody else, it's you. So, the fact that there's a bunch of clothes scattered everywhere on your bedroom floor would mean one of three things," Jonghyun spoke as he slowly made his way to the other side of the room. 

"One," Minhyun watched, his eyes never leaving those of Jonghyun's. 

"You either are very stressed out and simply had no time to fix your clothes. But really, the world knows how much of a clean freak you are, so that's clearly not it," Jonghyun's knees came to rest on the side of the bed. 

"Two," Minhyun let his back fall gently backwards to rest on his bed's headboard. Their eyes never breaking contact. 

"You're sick and didn't have the energy to clean up. But from what happened last night. That’s once again clearly not the reason," Jonghyun's hand came to rest on the headboard, supporting himself as he leant over Minhyun. 

"Or three," their breaths mingled. They were so close, the desire building up and evident though the eyes of both of them. 

"You don't want me to leave," before Minhyun could retort, Jonghyun crashed their mouths together. Both fighting for dominance, before eventually Minhyun gave up and felt the slight smirk against his lips. Jonghyun broke the kiss and moved straight away onto Minhyun's neck. Minhyun could do nothing, but gasp for air as Jonghyun ravished his neck, his hand slowly making its way underneath the bedcover. 

Brrring. Brrring. 

Jonghyun's lips came to a halt and quickly grabbed the phone. 

"Yeah hello. Yeah. 9:30? Yeah, sorry. I'll be there." Minhyun could only watch, his face slowly forming a frown as the conversation ended.

"Ahh Minhyunnie, don't do that," Jonghyun chuckled. For a 26 - year old, Minhyun could really act like a child. 

"I'm not doing anything," retorted Minhyun, his mouth forming a little pout and his shoulders began to sag. All Jonghyun could do was smile. Minhyun could be sex on legs one minute and then do a complete 180 and be the cutest little thing that would make you want to protect with your whole life. 

"I know it's rough. But we're both working and it's already getting late." Jonghyun moved to kiss Minhyun's forehead. 

"It's not that late," 

"Minhyun, don’t you have work? Isn’t that Ren guy or whoever you keep complaining about be furious with you when you arrive," Jonghyun laughed as the realisation dawned on Minhyun's face. 

"Well seeing as I'm going to be a dead man, you might as well grant me my last wish," Minhyun chirped. His eyes closing as he smiled. 

"And what does Mr Hwang have in mind," the only response Jonghyun received was Minhyun tapping on his lips. 

"You're spoilt," Jonghyun leant forward and once again their lips met. But this time, it was slow. Both relishing the time they had together, never wanting to leave but knowing they had to. They broke apart and Jonghyun turned around, this time fully determined to find his clothes. 

"They're by the couch," Minhyun pointed, his face still in complete bliss. 

"How did you, I mean just how," 

"As you said, I'm a clean freak, I know where everything is," laughed Minhyun. Minhyun watched Jonghyun again, contemplating whether or not he should ask his question stuck on the tip of his tongue. His mind having an internal battle, arguing the positive and negative consequences that could possibly arise. 

"Jonghyun," this was his chance. Jonghyun turned around, fully dressed now, hands resting on the bedroom door. 

"Yeah?" He could do this. He could really do this. He was Hwang Minhyun for god's sake. 

"Just, it's just, have a good day," okay maybe he didn't have this. Jonghyun smiled at him, turned around and made his way out of the bedroom. Minhyun stayed still for a couple of minutes. Listening for the soft click of the door, informing him that Jonghyun had left his apartment. 

*click* 

Minhyun quickly grabbed the closest pillow and yelled into it. He was so close, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't know what they were. He let out his frustrations on the pillow. The risks were too high, and if he made the wrong move he knew that Jonghyun would never see him again. He loved Jonghyun, but it was hard to say if Jonghyun felt the same way. 

"I really wouldn't mind right now if Minki killed me" whined Minhyun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re late,” Minhyun knew there was no way in hell that he would get past the ever-deceptive Choi Minki, but a guy could try. He slowly glanced up, his body tensed, knowing that Minki would be there in all his glory staring disapprovingly at Minhyun. And once again Minhyun was right in his predictions. There, standing in front of the two mahogany doors leading to his office stood the one and only Choi Minki. His eyebrows were pulled down together, eyes turned into slits and hands tightly closed into fists, daring Minhyun to try explain himself. 

“Ah hello, it’s a nice day isn’t it. Didn’t see you, um, standing there,” Minhyun spoke, shuffling around on the spot, fixing his navy suit. The murderous gaze of Choi Minki was something that nobody should have to go through. It felt like a cold shiver running down your back, to put it simply, it was just plain horrific. But unfortunately, because fate was never on his side or he must have committed something cruel in his past life, this situation was rather a daily thing he had to undergo. 

“Is that all you have to say? I’ve been standing here for the past 40 minutes waiting for you to arrive.”

“Yeah sorry sorry, it won’t happen again,” now the receptionists are staring at their direction, finding the whole situation rather funny. Minhyun looks around the floor, no one was willing to come and save him. Traitors. 

“You know I have more important stuff to attend to, right? I just can’t keep doing this…” Minki’s words slowly began to fade from Minhyun’s head. His mind fluttering to some unknown places, thinking how good it would be if he was in Jonghyun’s arms. If Jonghyun was kissing him and placing kisses on his body, holding him, protecting him. Minhyun smiled and his eyes glistened as he imagined the what ifs of his life. 

“Baekho keep’s yapping to me about his new album-“

“Baekho? Oh good, has he decided on the set of songs for it,” Minhyun acknowledged as all previous thoughts were immediately dashed out of his mind. Minki’s face deadpanned. 

“So you can daydream for my five-minute lecture but as soon as I talk about music you snap out of la la land pretty quick,” Minki scoffed, his perfect hair bouncing as he shook his head side to side. 

“Mr Hwang, sorry to disturb, but Brave Entertainment is asking for some of your time, possibly next week?” 

“Hm? Yeah all good, just schedule that in. I’m sure I can make time, thankyou Mina.” Minhyun smiled, Mina blushed and Minki once again scoffed. 

“You know for my boss; our situation should be the other way around. You should be scolding me for being late,”

“Well do you come to work late?”

“Well, no but-“

“No buts, why would I scold you if you’re the most dedicated worker here. If something were to ever happen to me, you’ll be one of the first people I would ever trust to handle the business.” A blush started to form on Minki’s cheeks. Anyone who received any sort of acknowledgement from Mr Hwang Minhyun would blush. Hell, if he said that to anyone other than Minki they would probably be dead on this spot. It was no secret that Minhyun was good looking or what the receptionist would say ‘god-looking’. Women employees would swoon all over him, all fighting for the chance to offer him water or even pick up his printing. The male employees were no better. Instead of envying Minhyun and his unbelievable ability to charm just about anybody, they looked up to him, wanted to be him. And thus, they too always joined into the shenanigans of the women employees. Minki could definitely conclude, that everybody loved Hwang Minhyun and the person that ever stole his heart would be the luckiest person in the world. 

“That was very nice of you to say, but don’t think serving out compliments would get you out of this,” Minki scolded, fighting hard to keep his reddening cheeks at bay. 

“Ah, once again, you’re way too deceptive,” Minhyun smiled, leisurely strolling into his office, Minki following close behind him. The sun’s rays shining against the various frames of successful artists under his company’s name. Minhyun started the business only a couple of years ago with Minki and few other’s fully supporting his dream of making other people’s dreams a reality. He had a knack for finding talent and a speciality of selling them to the public and making them popular, all without losing the image that his artists wanted. After all, even though most music companies prioritise money, the artists at Surge Music Inc. was his first and only priority. 

“Okay you now have my undivided attention, pinky promise,” Minhyun laughed as he sat on his chair, opening his computer to face over a thousand unread emails. This was going to be a long day.

“As I was saying, Baekho has written some songs for the new album and wouldn’t shut up about them unless I go talk to you and get the all clear to see it,” Minki explained. 

“Do you think, they’re any good?”

“It’s Baekho, even if the song is shit, his voice could make anything a number 1 seller,”

“I’ll come over tomorrow morning, maybe around 9?” Minhyun questioned as he quickly scrolled through his planner he keeps in his jacket pocket, scanning the pages and seeing the very limited time he had for free. But Baekho was one of his artists, and if this would mean less sleep and time for eating, then so be it. 

“9 o’clock? Are you sure you won’t still be in bed with your so-called lover boy,” a smirk formed on Minki’s lips, the mischievous glint in his eyes clearly evident. 

“l-l-lover boy? Who? Me? You’re crazy, I don’t have anyone,” Minhyun stuttered, red slowly crawling up his neck. He touched the tips of ears, oh great, they were already hot. 

“Oh god, look at your face,” laughed Minki, pointing obviously at how Minhyun closely resembled a tomato. 

“Argh, can you not. I’m not red and I do not have a boyfriend,” Minhyun puffed out, his face going even more red, if that was even possible. He just wanted to head back to bed. Maybe work could wait. 

“Boyfriend? I never said boyfriend.” Minki’s laughter ceased, his tone turning serious as Minhyun realised the slight slip of his mouth. No one knew about him seeing anyone let alone seeing a guy. 

“I didn’t say boyfriend”

“You clearly just said boyfriend,”

“Minki, I didn’t” 

“Minhyun, you did”

“Minki”

“Minhyun”

“I didn’t”

“You did” 

“What did Minhyun do now,” Minki’s and Minhyun’s head both snapped to the person walking in through the door. Interrupting their little argument, both too engaged to even realise that someone could open the doors and walk leisurely inside the office. There, standing in the centre of the room, arms filled with papers and earphones resting on his neck stood Aron. He was Minhyun’s friend since university and was one of the first people alongside Minki to support Minhyun’s dream at its early developing years. 

“Minhyun says he has a boyfriend,” Minki pointed, his voice raising an octave higher as he continued speaking. 

“Boyfriend?” Confusion was seen on Aron’s face as he tried to understand how a conversation could possibly lead to Minhyun’s love life. On the other hand, Minhyun was watching the two exchange words, rubbing his hands constantly on his trousers to keep dry. Shit shit shit. He kept repeating in his head, how could he have put himself in this kind of situation. 

“Yes boyfriend!” 

“Minki, Minhyun just doesn’t date. Girl or Boy. Have you seen the type of people that tried to go after him? Like-“

“Hey, what are you-“

“Minhyun shut up, let me finish. Minhyun is just too innocent to realise if someone actually liked him. So, the fact that he’s supposedly dating someone, someone we haven’t seen or heard before is just hard to believe in,” Aron finished, staring at the both of them with his eyebrow quirked upwards. It was true, Minki thought. Hundreds of women and even men tried to catch the attention of Minhyun but all were unsuccessful. It wasn’t even because of their looks, but rather Minhyun was either to work orientated or just didn’t realise what flirting actually was. 

“I guess so,” Minki hesitantly sighed, he at least had hope that Minhyun was seeing someone. The man needed to let loose. 

“Exactly!” Minhyun smiled brightly, all his teeth on display. 

“Good, now that we have this situation covered, I need Minki to look at some music with me and you have to actually do some work,” Aron pointed out, dragging Minki with him out of the room, letting the doors softly close behind them. Minhyun sighed, his hands roughly running down his face. It was true, he never noticed if anyone was actually interested in him or not. Someone had to always point it out to him. But that didn’t mean he never liked someone. The first time he saw Jonghyun surrounded by a bunch of people, he fell hard, way too hard. He was immediately caught in his eyes, shining so bright as if the galaxy was stuffed into his two pupils. And then he smiled and Minhyun was hooked. He gathered up all his courage, not wanting to lose this opportunity and approached him. One thing lead to another and here they are. Sure, they’ve slept around with each other, but was that it to Jonghyun? Another sigh left Minhyun’s mouth. Were they even in a relationship? Or was this just friends with benefits? Minhyun lent back on his chair, the frustration making him massage his head. Desperately trying to let out the tension built there. 

Knock.Knock.

Minhyun quickly sat upright, and allowed Mina to come in. She stumbled in carrying a load of monthly music magazines, placing them on the corner of his desk, leaving with a quick goodbye and redness on her cheeks. As soon as the doors closed after her, Minhyun’s hand quickly took the first magazine and smiled at the cover. There, lying on a couch and staring intensely just as if he was actually staring at Minhyun, was Kim Jonghyun. The words ‘Kim Jonghyun tops Top 100 for the sixth consecutive week’ was glanced over as Minhyun’s attention was only on Jonghyun and Jonghyun alone. Minhyun groaned. It was hard enough to try catch Jonghyun’s attention, but fighting the world for it? Minhyun must have really done something bad in his past life, life was just too cruel.


End file.
